For The First Time
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: Having a long distance relationship in the WWE is hard enough but when the couple are both champs, it can only lead to disaster. And when Randy wants a break, how will John react? What will happen to John and Randy now? M/M Fluff, no sex, REVIEW! ENJOY!


**A/N: Hi! I am so srry for getting this in so late! But, it gave me enough time to come up with this wonderful story and I know a lot of people go through this and I just want to let everyone know that you should never give up on love. **

**Summary: Having a long distance relationship in a company like WWE has its complications. Especially for the two top cards in the deck, John Cena and Randy Orton. They knew very well what would happen if they started a relationship, but, how far will they go to keep it? What keeps them going?**

* * *

><p>John walked out of his locker room, dressed in only sweatpants and an old purple Cenation T-shirt. Today he had a house show, two autograph signings, an interview, and no break in between whatsoever. He hasn't had a chance to explore any of the places the RAW roster has traveled to.<p>

Another day, another sleep filled night for John Cena. Once again, he was bombarded with interviews, promos, and autograph signings. Ever since the begging his 10th reign as the WWE Champ, fans have going crazy for him. All he does is give, give, and give, but he never receives anything back.

John sighed as he slipped out of his suite's bathroom, thinking about the only man who has ever given back, Randy Orton. The only thing, or person in this case, was him. He was always there for him, always there to wash away his troubles. But, for the first time, in a long time, he wasn't there.

The draft kept them apart. Vince thought it was way too over powering for one show to have both the Champ and the Apex Predator. At first, their relationship was already rocky when they were on the same show because of their feuds, but now, it's hanging on the edge with its fingertips.

John sighed again lying down in his bed, picking up his phone and speed dialing his lover.

Randy sat at his hotel's bar, downing cup after cup of Jack. Being on Smackdown has been a hassle for the middle aged superstar. He wanted to see his daughter and be with the ones he loved, not prancing around like some nincompoop basking in the glory of his fans.

Okay, he doesn't hate the fans, he actually loves and appreciates every single one of them, but, sometimes the job is just too much for him. In the past, he used to love traveling, going to interviews, autograph signings, and being on TV every week, but he's done that for almost a decade now.

Now, he just wants to kick back and let the newer superstars have their chance in the spot light. Probably curl up on a couch with John by his side and his daughter on his lap while they watch Spongebob, sipping hot chocolate with a wool blanket covering their bodies.

Randy downed another shot glass of Jack. What was that now? Shot number 6? 7? He didn't care. The soft sound country music on the bar's radio was surprisingly uplifting. He noticed that the song playing was the song that was playing when John made love to him last.

For some odd reason, pangs of pain struck his heart. He knew his relationship with John was a complete tragedy. They barely saw each other anymore. It felt like they could only see the other on their days off, which were never, and during pay-per-views. The next time he would see John would be at the RAW Superstar special event which was now three weeks away, but, Randy couldn't handle the wait. Twenty-one more days until he could feel his lover.

What if he had to go through this every month? Why even have a relationship when most of the time you were in pain? What makes it worth it? "What should I do?" Randy thought. His mind was like a scale, choosing whether to break up with John, or the stay. It kept tipping side every other minute, stress builder with every second.

Just then, he noticed two bodies had taken seat on both sides of him. "Hey Cody, hey Ted. Sorry guys, I'm not in the mood to party right now."

Cody frowned, "A lot on your mind lately?"

"Probably John." Ted added in, asking the bartender for two beers.

"Yeah. It's just" Randy answered, "…..ever since the draft….I've felt so along without John. I'm just so used to having him beside me, preventing me from ripping off the bartender's head if he's an asshole."

Ted smiled, patting Randy on his back, "I know exactly what you're going through."

"Mmmhhmmm, with me," Cody patted Randy's back too, "It was hard, but we got through an entire year of separation."

Randy looked up at Cody, "How did you guys hold up a relationship?"

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that." Cody scratched the back of his raven hair covered head, "But since we're mid carders, we had a lot of time off. But, when Ted was having a feud with my big bro and on NXT, we took a break." Cody explained.

"Uh huh," Ted agreed, "It was kinda nice to get away from Cody's constant talk about comics, video games, and Zelda."

"But you still love me anyways." Cody added in, sassing his boyfriend, "Besides, you love it when I get all geeky."

Ted rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his own beer. "Anyways, you understand what we're trying to tell you?"

Randy thought for a quick second, "You're saying that John and I should take a little break so we can not worry about each other so much, allowing us to concentrate on our careers and other personal needs?"

Cody gulped down his beer, "Exactly. Every relationship needs a break ever now and then. And it's about time. You and John have been dating ever since WWE went PG."

"But what if he cheats on me?" Randy asked.

"He'll be thinking the same thing. Just stay faithful to him and he'll do the same." Cody took another swig, "Damn Ted, what did you get me this time? Dos Equis?"

"Cody, it says Bud Light." Ted laughed.

"Ooops. I guess I still can't hold my liquor!" Cody giggled. Randy rolled his eyes. Just then, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket.

"Speak of the devil." Ted said looking over Randy's shoulder.

"What do I say?" Randy asked, worried as Hell.

"Tell him about you and him and how hard it is to have a relationship in this company. Everything after should run smoothly." Ted answered, "While you're doing that, Codes and I are gonna go hang out with Justin and Heath." Ted smiled and pulled Cody out of his seat.

"Awwwww, but Tedddyyyy! I wanna hear in on John's reaction!" Cody whined being sat down at a table with Justin and Heath.

Randy pressed the phone to his ear and sighed. "Hey babe."

"Hey Ran. Where are you?" John replied. He sat up on the head board of his bed.

"Just at the bar, talking to Ted and Cody. You?" Randy answered; he shifted in his seat, searching for the kindest way to break this to John. How will he react? Will he hate me? I hope I don't regret this.

"In my hotel bedroom. I wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep." John yawned, settling down his sheets.

"That's sweet." Randy gulped, lowering his voice, "um..John…I need to tell you something." "Oh God Oh God! Please don't freak out! Please don't freak out!" was the only thought going through Randy's mind.

"What Randy?" John sat back up. Randy only lowered his voice right after he said something sweet or nice when Randy had bad news.

"John…I'm sorry for telling you this but…" Randy began.

"But what?" John interrupted quickly, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? **NO!** Of course not!" Randy immediately replied, "It's just that…" Randy bit his lip, "I think we should take a break. AS in we should ignore each other for a bit and concentrate on our work." Randy struggled to let John down easy.

"A break? Why would we need to take a break? Our relationship is like Gold!" John asked.

"John, listen to yourself! Our relationship isn't like gold. Shit, I wish we didn't have to do this, but, we have to. You and I know both know what it's like to be champ and the extra work we have to put in. But since we're both champs, our schedules are so full, we can't even find time to talk to each other. Haven't you noticed?" Randy stammered, tears brimming his eyes.

John stared down at his lap; his knees slightly bend to keep his balance on the bed. "Now that you mention it, I do now. Gees Randy. I'm sorry. I didn't know how much this was affecting you too." Tears were also forming in the Champs eyes.

"John, I love you too much to let you be distracted by me." Randy poured out his heart, "And I know too well that you love me enough to let me go for a while. I promise I'll stay faithful to you. Will you do the same?"

John paused for a second, thinking, deciding whether to trust Randy or to just break up. He knew Randy too well to not have faith in him. He hated to let Randy go, but he knew it was for the best. Their jobs could be affected by this. God this sucked. All he wanted to do is find Randy, hold him in his arms, and kiss their troubles away. But he knew it wasn't that easy to wash away their stress.

"John?" Randy asked, "You still there?"

"Yeah, just tired," John lied.

"Do you trust me enough that I'll come back to you? Please, **say** yes." Randy begged.

"…..Yes…" John softly answered. "Promise me you'll be back. At least until one of us drops the title."

"Promise." Randy sadly answered. Suddenly, his heart dropped still. He felt like there was a gap in his heart, where John filled it with his heart. "You should get to bed now John. Big day ahead of you, that's for sure."

John smirked on the other end of the phone, "Yeah yeah. I love you Randy. Good Night."

"Night Johnny. Sleep well. Love you too." Randy responded, ending their conversation. Randy sighed and set his phone on the bar counter. Did he really do that? Was it the right thing to do? Randy sighed, what's done is done, right? He looked up from his empty drink and suddenly felt like he could go for some more Jack.

John sat up, head against the hard wood of the headboard, phone in hand and a glass of whine on the other. Right after he hung up, he ordered a bottle of wine up to his room. Apparently when you don't ask for a specific kind of wine, they just bring up some cheap red liquid with barely any flavor.

His heart was broken. In a way, Randy had just cut their relationship in half. How the hell did they get in this mess? Maybe this was all done in pure frustration. He knew that it was either their relationship or their job. John set his half empty wine glass on his bed side table and lay down on his side.

In his mind, he knew that he tried to make things work with Randy. He did everything 110% just so he didn't have to work so hard in the future. Then 110% turned to 120%, then 150%. He just gave too much and by doing that, giving up his time with Randy. It was his entire fault. He's just too nice. Instantly, the sound of Randy's voice boomed in his head telling him, "It's not your fault John. You're just too lovable. I fell in love with you, didn't I?"

He chuckled at his thoughts, always uplifting himself. That's what Randy thought him, self indulging ones self. "haha" He thought. Randy even entered his thoughts without him knowing it. The things that man did to his heart. And now, he was alone….for now.

A single tear fell down his face, reflecting his sadness in the moonlight that spilled through the open curtains. He snuggled the extra pillow in his arms, cradling it like it was Randy's chest. Within the next few minutes, exhaustion had finally over taken his body, and he fell into a deep sleep. It was only a matter of time before they would start anew.

* * *

><p><em>She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart<em>_  
><em>_While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar__  
><em>_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation__  
><em>_Only doing things out of frustration__  
><em>_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time__  
><em>_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line__  
><em>_And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test__  
><em>_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard__  
><em>_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine__  
><em>_Sit talking up all night__  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah__  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears Even after all these years__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time_

* * *

><p>The next week for John was horrendous. So far he had 12 autograph signing, 5 visits to a children's hospital, 3 interviews, 4 new promos, and training with the rookies for the time in between. He literally only had time to have the social life of a baby. Eat, sleep, and poop.<p>

During his first years of fame, he would always have fun with his happy go lucky attitude. Fast forward a decade and he is, stressed and fatigued. At least his attitude hasn't changed. The only thing keeping him going is the support of the fans, his family, and most of all Randy. He knew what to do and how to fix everything. But it'd take time and John wasn't a patient person.

A week later, Randy was in the airport, waiting for a flight to the next event. He was exhausted, but luckily for him, the flight was delayed until the sandstorm passed and the jets were cleaned out. He decided to set his carry on luggage in front of his seat and used it as a foot rest. He sat back in his oh so sarcastically comfortable seat, putting his hands behind his head, stretching out his 6 foot and 3 inch body like a cat.

"God I could go for a water right now." Randy complained.

"Here." An unknown voice said, setting a water bottle in Randy's lap.

"Huh?" Randy opened his eyes and twisted the bottle, not even looking at the stranger. He took big gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. When he reached the bottom, he used the last of the water to swish out his mouth. He looked to his side to thanks the kind stranger.

"Hey, thanks, I was really…" Randy jumped the second his blue grey eyes made contact with deep ocean blues, "**JOHN!"**

"Hey Randy, and hello to you too!" John laughed.

"But…but…how!" Randy asked. He was completely flabbergasted. Why was John here? How was John here?

"I decided to take the day off. Didn't you know? Raw and Smackdown were traveling the same schedule this week." John smiled. "But, I am in a heap load of trouble."

"You could lose your job you buffoon!" Randy screamed.

"Yeah, I know, but I doubt it. Especially when I'm the champ. I don't think Vince is going to fire his ace of spades. Besides, I couldn't go one more week without seeing you!" John whined, "Randy, I love you **WAY** too much to ever let you go! Especially when you want to have a _"break"_" John used air quotes, "and not a break up. If you got me, you got me for as long as we're together. No _"breaks"_" John used air quotes again, "just a steady relationship."

Randy sighed, knowing there was no use to arguing with John. The man had a way with his words. Damn! He probably planned this conversation too so no matter what he said, John would have a come back. No wonder John had him around his finger like a string, he was sneaky than him! And he was the viper!

"Then why are you here?" Randy asked. John grinned, looking into the Viper's eyes, sending a telepathic like message. Randy's eyes widened in shock, "Oh no! **NO NO NO**! I am not playing hooky with you!" John smirked, Randy did know him enough to guess that.

"Awwww, but Randy! I don't want to get in trouble alone! I want to spend my day off with out! Just like old times! **Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee!** Pretty please with a blow job on top!" John begged, getting a few odd looks. Randy jumped when John mentioned a blow job, covering his lover's mouth immediately.

**"JESUS** John! Not in public! Fine! I'll go with you! Just don't mention our sex life publicly." Randy warned. John smiled through Randy's hand. He hugged Randy around his chest and picked the taller man up. "Sorry! I couldn't resist! I haven't given you a bear hug in over a month!"

Randy coughed, allowing John to have his fun. Just like old times, making fools of their selves in public. John finally put his lover down and took a seat, "Later tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Sure John, sure," Randy smirked, "Vince is gonna have your ass after this. You know that?" John shrugged, "I dunno, I'll probably have your ass tonight." Randy's mouth instantly formed a perfect _"o"_ shape. Then he punched John right in the gut. "Keep talking like that and you won't be getting anything in a long time mister!"

John laughed out loud, clutching his stomach, "Randy! I know you all too well that I'd have you begging for me within a day." John laughed in between breathes. Again Randy punched him in his gut.

"Gees" Randy thought. It was like every time John was away for a long time, then suddenly back in his life, it was like they were meeting for the first time. Whenever John was brought down, he always found a way to get back up and rise even higher. Just like their relationship.

Maybe they didn't really** need** a break.

* * *

><p><em>She's in line at the door with her head held high<em>_  
><em>_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight__  
><em>_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts__  
><em>_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard__  
><em>_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine__  
><em>_Sit talking up all night__  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears__  
><em>_Even after all these years__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine__  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah__  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears__  
><em>

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time_

_For the first time__  
><em>

_Oh, for the first time__  
><em>_Yeah, for the first time_

* * *

><p>Later that night, John took Randy to a place he once went to when he last visited the city. They walked to a local park and down one of the trails that led up to a city view. Randy was dressed in jeans, an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that snuggly fit his body while John had on jeans too, but with a tight black and red v-neck t-shirt.<p>

Earlier, John bought a picnic basket and filled it with the essentials for a romantic a night in the wilderness. A six pack of beers, a few Subway sandwiches, RKO and Cenation blankets, a lighter to start a bon fire, and a miniature speaker for John to plug his IPod into.

It was nearly 6pm and the sun was just begging to set over the horizon. The rays of orange light intensified their complexions, revealing their true beauty. Randy couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on John. John noticed Randy staring, grinning his toothy smile.

"You know, with you staring at my face, it's distracting me from finding where we're supposed to go." John smirked, making Randy blush.

"Where **are** we going Johnny?" Randy asked, swatting away mosquitoes.

"Somewhere." John chimed, "Somewhere special."

Randy rolled his eyes, "This place better be worth almost losing our jobs and the walk. I'm starting to get blisters" Randy complained.

"We're almost there." John affirmed. He looked around his surroundings checking how far they had to go. John spotted a line of trees just along the hill they were walked up and pointed at it. "Right over there"

Randy groaned, "Finally!" We walked like 5 miles!"

"Only 4 and a half. You need the exercise anyways." John joked, grabbing Randy's hand. Randy groaned, forcing his legs to follow John's pace. They ducked under a low brush of eaves and stepped over the delicate wild flowers, their footsteps crunching the crisp grass.

On the other side, they popped into a clearing in the forest, right on the edge of a drop off that over looked the entire city. The view was completely gorgeous. The sky was clear, the city sounds were a suttle constant hum, and not a single bug to make Randy uncomfortable. In the distance, the sun was beginning to make it's descent into the Earth's curvature, its rays burning the atmosphere, tinting it with colors.

Randy's jaw opened in complete and utter awe. John chuckled and closed Randy's jaw for him, "C'mon! Help me get out the food so we can enjoy the sunset together." John lovingly laughed.

Randy grinned, unpacking the sandwiches while John got out the blankets, smoothing them over the grass. Randy sat down on the Cenation blanket, pulling out two fancy wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. John got up and gathered a pile of large sticks while Randy's set up the plates and poured the drinks.

Within the next few minutes, the Centon power couple was sitting on cenation and Rko blankets, chomping down on their sandwiches like all men do, with champagne at their sides, while a fire lightly illuminated the area.

Randy couldn't help but stare at his lover. He missed moments like this. Thinking back, he couldn't even remember the last time he and John had a romantic night like this. Oh how he missed the times before his job took over his life.

John smirked, knowing Randy was off in la la land. He loved it whenever he caught Randy staring at him. He remembered the first time he ever gazed into those icy blue hues. When he first met Randy, he was breath taken by his beauty. He never knew how love a cold hard face could give.

No words were spoken as they ate, leaning back while they sipped the fancy alcohol, staring off into the sunset. The safe feeling of being in the other's presence was all they needed to fill their satisfaction.

John looked over at Randy. The orange light bathed the younger man, bringing out the define lines of his rock hard chiseled muscles, his amazing bronze god like skin, and the facial features that he knew oh so well were even sexier. John thought he was a living statue sculpted by Michelangelo.

"God you're beautiful Randy." John blurted out of the blue. Randy turned his head and smiled, "You are too ya know." Randy happily complimented in return.

"Thanks babe!" John smiled, finishing off his glass of champagne. "But not as much as you." John admitted.

Randy shook his head, also finishing off his champagne, "No way. You are much more than me."

"Oh yeah? How so?" John asked, batting his eyes, loving the sound of Randy's deep sex filled voice. It literally vibrated his entire being. He couldn't believe he was really asking Randy this again. It was like their first date all over again.

"Well…" Randy began, crawling over to John's side, nuzzling into the bigger man's neck, "…for one, you are a lot more adorable than me. Your dimples just shine up a dark room." Randy paused for a minute, thinking about what to say. He had John around his finger, sitting in between the older man's tree trunk thighs, snuggling into the large chest.

"Second, your muscles are so **sexy**! They also make you look like a big ol' that I could hang to all night long." Randy adored, embracing John's arms as they wrapped around his lean defined muscled body. John leaned his head down, inhaling Randy's scent.

"Or hug me all night." Randy added. He loved the way John always found his soft spot. "Ain't that the truth." John laughed, referring to R-Truth. Randy rolled his eyes, getting inspiration instantly. He stretched out his long legs, intertwining them with John's, leaning back on the hard muscles of John's chest.

"And finally, your jokes are so cheesy but hilarious. You make me want to kiss you, punch you, and laugh all at once. You're the only person to ever do that to me." Randy lovingly said. They both stared at the horizon, letting dusk take its place in time.

John felt so loved. The sparks of old have now flourished into fireworks in his heart. He never wanted to let this go. He didn't want this to end. Never before had he held onto something for so long. As long as Randy held on too, he was perfect. Since the first time they met, he knew Randy was the one for him.

Randy looked up at John, smiling his signature viper smirk. "**Never** let me do anything like that again."

"I won't. As long as we have moments like these more often. It reminds me how we first met." John agreed.

Randy laughed, "How could I forget!" Randy sighed, "Good Times."

John nuzzled against Randy's neck, "I love you Randy. And I'll **never** stop loving _you_."

"Same here John. Same here." Randy yawned. His eyes caught John's into a deep gaze. He stretched his neck up, while John leaned down, sealing the space between their lips, proving their **love.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh these times are hard<em>_  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Srry that took so long to write! I've been busy with life! Who knew that Junior Varsity had Basketball practice in the summer? XD! Well, I literally poured my heart out writing this and the last scene was from a romantic dream I had about *pauses* "him." So, please REVIEW!**


End file.
